Uncle Hacker
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: The Hacker gets the surprise of a lifetime when a young girl appears on his doorstep and he takes her in to raise her to become evil like him. What's the worst that could happen? I only own my OC who I have owned since I was about 8 years old.
1. Chapter 1

There was a young pre-teenaged girl walking toward the Northern Frontier of Cyberspace. She had long black hair tied into a ponytail with a purple ribbon, a white collared dress shirt, a purple belt, black skirt and black boots. Her skin looked as if it were green as a fresh lime. She walked to the Grim Wreaker entrance and rang on the little doorbell and twiddled her fingers together. The door opened and she saw no one there.

"What do ya want?" a voice called to her. She looked down and saw a short robot with big red lips, a black mask and golden horns out of his head with black boots. "We're kinda busy, so ya better make this quick!"

"Umm..." She stammered and twiddled her fingers together. "I'm here to see The Hacker..."

"Why do you gotta see the boss, huh? We don't do raffle tickets, we don't give donations and we don't do charities!"

"This is kind of important to me..."

"Alright, I'll get 'em, come with me. The name's Buzz."

"Laverna."

"That's a stupid name!"

Laverna ignored that and followed Buzz into the Grim Wreaker. She kept looking around as she followed the small robot. She then looked up and saw him, the Hacker, almost no one in Cyberspace liked him. He turned to the girl.

"What? What do you want? Say... You don't look like those Earth kids..."

"I'm not, Lloyd."

"How do you know my real name?" The Hacker's eyes widened at the girl.

"I'm your niece, Laverna."

"Niece? I don't have a niece!"

"Sure you do." Laverna took out a piece of paper with ink written on it with some pictures attached.

Hacker took the letter and read it as he saw baby pictures of Laverna and some pictures of a young woman named Emily included. He looked familiar to Hacker and then he realized that it was his younger sister, she was about born when he was in college with Dr. Marbles. He never really knew her that well, but he did know about her and Laverna was telling the truth.

Hacker put the letter in his pocket next to his multicolored pens and put an arm on Laverna's shoulder. "Welcome to the team then, Laverna. You will help me destroy Cyberspace and unleash chaos to others!"

"That sounds dangerous," Laverna sounded scared.

"OF COURSE IT'S DANGEROUS!" Hacker snapped at the girl. "I'm a villain of course!"

"Which means you always lose," Laverna groaned.

"Just because I'm a villain doesn't mean I have to lose."

"Name one villain who won against enemies, Uncle Lloyd." Laverna folded her arms.

Hacker groaned in defeat and went to his seat. "Kids these days... Just can't please them anymore..."

"They think they're better than everybody else." Delete, the tall robot added.

"She's the boss's kin alright," Buzz laughed and Delete laughed with him.

Laverna rolled her eyes at the robots. This visit was painful enough already, and she wanted to go home, only she couldn't. Hacker sat up the spare room in the back as a guest room for Laverna, it was shabby but it would have to do. Laverna got settled and would join the guys later for plotting about Cyberspace and dinner.

Dinner consisted of meatloaf, mashed potatoes and Brussel sprouts. Laverna picked at her dinner as she saw Buzz and Delete eating donuts.

"Can I be excused?" Laverna asked as she picked at the meatloaf.

"No, you must not leave this dinner table until you eat all your food!" Hacker snapped at his niece.

Laverna sighed and ate her dinner. While she ate, Hacker educated her on all the cybersites of the cyber universe and showed her pictures of the enemy, the Earth children known as Matt, Inez and Jackie along with their bird friend, Didgit.

"I hope you're good with math, Laverna. You're going to be using all your math skills to survive in this world." Hacker monologued as he got up and circled around the dinner table.

"Uh-huh..." Laverna lazily put her dinner on her uncle's plate as he continued.

"Never trust an Earth kid or some mutant cyberturkey!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..."

"You will meet them after tomorrow. My plans have already foiled for today, so I'll try again tomorrow, only this time with you."

"Uncle," Laverna sounded uneasy. "What if I don't want to be evil?"

"WHAT!? Why would you ask a silly question like that!?"

"I don't know," Laverna squirmed in her seat. "I just... Don't think I should be evil just because you tell me to."

"You will be evil and like it if you want to be a member of this family!"

"Right Uncle... Sorry Uncle..."

"Now finish up your dinner and get your rest. You'll need it once we intrude on Motherboard once again first thing tomorrow."

"Yes Uncle..."

"Good. Now I'm going to work with those dunce buckets, you go to your room and paint your nails, talk on the phone or whatever it is you girls do in your spare time."

"Yes Uncle..." Laverna repeated and went to her bedroom. She tucked herself in and stared at the ceiling while listening to her yPod. She was worried that her uncle wouldn't take her in since she mentioned she might not want to be evil. Her mother kicked her out because she wasn't evil, but if her own family wouldn't want her, who would take her in? She would probably have to keep a low-profile about her true self, especially around tomorrow to meet the Cybersquad.

* * *

**A/N: I've had this idea and OC since I was a little kid growing up watching Cyberchase, so enjoy this story I guess. Read & Review, but no flames. **


	2. Chapter 2

Laverna woke up with a yawn and a stretch. She dressed out of her pajamas and in her usual outfit. She met her uncle, Buzz and Delete for breakfast as she read a book on the cyber sites. She lifted up her head as her uncle called her name.

"Look alive now," Hacker told Laverna. "We need to spread chaos among the cyber world and we'll both rule?"

"We, Uncle Lloyd?"

"Don't call me that, when I'm with my minions." Hacker narrowed his eyes at her.

"Sorry Uncle..." Laverna mumbled.

"While you're here, call me Uncle Hacker."

"Uncle Hacker?"

"Take it or leave it. You know where the door is."

Much later, Laverna studied the cyber sites a little more as her uncle wanted to find into and try to take over and eventually all of Cyberspace. Laverna never wanted to be evil like her family, but she felt if she were different from them she would be kicked out of the family and bring disgrace into everyone.

It's been a while since Hacker tried to attack Cyberspace, so everyone assumed that peace, love and happiness was restored into the cyber world. Laverna was then given files of the Cybersquad.

"These are Earth children, Laverna." Hacker told as she looked through the files. "Matt, Inez, Jackie and that cyber turkey that used to work with me!"

"Uh-huh..." Laverna lazily said as she flipped through files. She then saw Matt's picture and blushed slightly. "He seems interesting, Uncle Hacker."

"Yes, that's Matt. The so-called leader of those Earth brats." Hacker looked with her. "Always going around with his backpack and yo-yo doohickeys. I bet those children think they're going to have a pleasant life now that I've been gone for a while, but they have another thing coming!" Hacker lifted Laverna off the ground and looked her close in the face. "I also now have an heiress!"

"Heiress?"

"Yes!" Hacker grinned. "You have the family blood in you! I know you can be evil just like me someday, you'll rule over the cyberworld after I retire after my takeover with my Queen Wicked. They'll never suspect you!"

"They don't know me, sir."

"Exactly!" Hacker dropped Laverna down hard on the floor as he put his hands together, plotting. "You should also learn their weaknesses when you can."

Meanwhile, Matt, Jackie and Inez were at home playing video games together and lounging around themselves.

"With the Hacker gone out of sight, that's one thing we don't have to worry about." Matt said. "We can finally move on with our lives and not have to solve any problems!"

"We'll still need to use math, Matt." Inez said as she steered her controller to win the race in the video game. "But yeah, it's good to be a real kid for once."

"And it feels good to kick back and never have anything to do with bad guys ever again." Jackie said, but with that the screen of their video game changed and Digit was shown.

"Hey Didge, what's up?" Matt asked.

"Sorry to interrupt you kids and your vacation from saving Cyberspace, but I need major help from you!" Digit replied, almost sounding frantic.

"What is it, Digit?" Jackie asked.

"I went to check on Motherboard, but she wouldn't answer me! I tried to wait for her, but she still wouldn't answer and I found out she was on sleep mode." Digit explained. "Rumor has it that Hacker's back in town with a new ally!"

"Oh my... I guess our freedom is over, guys." Inez sounded worried.

"That's okay Nezzie, it was getting kinda boring once we realized our life of adventure had to end sometime." Matt said as Digit sent a portal.

"If I told you once, I told you a thousand times! DON'T CALL ME NEZZIE!" Inez snarled as they were all sucked in through the portal away from the comforts of home.

Digit was in the control room cleaning up and then a pink portal with white sparkles appeared and the three kids showed up.

"Oh guys, it's good to see you again!" Digit greeted.

"Who's Hacker's newest ally?" Matt asked as he looked around. "If it's a professional, we're more likely to be doomed now than any other time we've had around here!"

"Well, it's likely his new ally could be more evil than the Hacker is himself. The Hacker's newest ally is..." Digit gulped. "His niece."

"His niece?" the kids replied at once.

"I didn't know Hacker had family," Inez said.

"He comes from a very villainous and dysfunctional family. I don't know much about Laverna, but if she's kin to Hacker, she can't be any good!" Digit said nervously.

"First, we should get to know her, maybe find out any strengths or weaknesses. Like Hacker and his wig gel." Jackie remembered. "Ew, that stuff was gross."

"Well Didge, we're ready for anything." Matt said. "Let's face the Hacker's niece."


	3. Chapter 3

Matt, Inez and Jackie met up with Digit once again to discuss their new-found enemy and the reunion of their arch-enemy, Hacker.

"Did you ever know Laverna?" Inez asked after discussing Hacker's relative now living with him.

"I heard a couple of times the Hacker had a younger sister named Emily who was in college when I worked for him," Digit explained. "That's the only family I really knew, but rumor has it that most of Hacker's family is pure evil."

"I'm not surprised." Matt said as he crossed his arms. "Where is she now?"

"The Northern Frontier with Hacker now, he's training her to be like him." Digit answered.

"That sounds like downright bad news there, Didge," Jackie observed.

"Before Motherboard shut down, there was word on the Hacker and Laverna heading for Castleblanca."

Jackie shuddered at that. "That place is really creepy. Maybe Laverna won't be as bad as Hacker, why don't we give her a chance?"

"No way, Jax!" Matt exclaimed. "Hacker's the pure sheep of a family of black sheep!"

"Alright, let's move out." Inez agreed. "Coming Didge?"

"Erm... You guys better go without me, you _are _the official cybersquad after all." Digit replied frantically. "I better stay here..."

"You're not scared are you?" Inez laughed.

"Me? Scared? I never been scared in my whole life!" Digit replied cooly.

"Boo." Jackie said in a quiet tone, causing Digit to scream out and shoot skyward up to the ceiling, getting his beak caught.

"Alright," Digit said in a nasily tone. "I'll go with you, but if that girl tries anything funny, I won't be a very nice cyboid!"

The gang laughed as Digit got down and they prepared for their mission against Laverna.

* * *

Meanwhile, Laverna was standing beside her uncle as Buzz and Delete steered the Grim Wreaker to go to Castleblanca as planned.

"I'm so proud of you Laverna for going through with being evil like your family heritage," Hacker grinned as he ruffled up her hair.

"Sure Uncle L-Hacker..." Laverna mumbled.

"Remember, no mercy against the enemy!"

"Yes Uncle Hacker..."

"Gain their trust if you can, but it's likely you won't earn it!"

"Yes Uncle Hacker..."

"Now you go studying, I'll let you know when we get to our destination."

"Of course Uncle Hacker..." Laverna took her book and headed to her room. She sighed to herself and sat on her bed with the door closed. "I don't wanna be evil... Why can't anyone understand that? I just want to be myself and make friends. It's very lonely being me, I wish that someone would be my friend."

Laverna opened her book on being evil and sighed sadly. She never had a friend back home and no one really understood her. Not to mention having a bad reputation due to being related to the Hacker. The Grim Wreaker landed and eventually Hacker went into his niece's room.

"Are you ready for your first public appearance, Laverna?"

"I guess so, Uncle Hacker..."

"Good... Now come along..." Hacker walked out and motioned Laverna to follow him. Laverna sighed and reluctantly followed behind. "So, how old are you now?"

"Nine years old."

"So, you're a little brat."

"Just because I'm a kid doesn't mean I'm a brat!"

"Don't interrupt me!"

"Yes, Uncle Hacker..."

"Good..." Hacker led Laverna into the main part of the cybersite and Laverna saw all sorts of creatures on the everyday streets. Vampires, werewolves, giant spiders, a two-headed man, and even witches. It felt like a Halloween town of some sort.

Everyone who looked at Laverna were freaked out and scared of her right as they saw her since she looked a lot like her uncle. Hacker grinned devilishly as everyone stared at Laverna, already cowering in fear.

"You're from my side of the family alright, Laverna. This'll be the best comeback of the Hacker ever!" Hacker evilly laughed while Laverna rolled her eyes at him. "Come, we must find Mayor Wolfman and assume our new positions to take over this cur-sed Cyberworld!"

"Okay..." Laverna sounded uncaring.

Hacker glared at her, grabbed her arm and dragged her to Mayor Wolfman's office. While they did that the Cybersquad had finally made it to Castleblanca, ready to crack the case of Hacker's return and the introduction of Laverna.


End file.
